


cottagecore

by theladyfae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alyanette chat fic, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Mentioned Nino Lahiffe, Pansexual Alya Césaire, Rated T for swearing, Texting, cottagecore aesthetic, let them thrive in their imaginary cottage in the woods please, theyre babi your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyfae/pseuds/theladyfae
Summary: marins:toussaint holidays are when I’m meant to catch up on my worknot somehow fall even more behind :(foxglove:lol rip to you but I’m differentmarins:mean. I’m breaking up with you :(foxglove:lol who said we were even datingwait no I’m kidding-marins:oh okay you seriously gave me a heart attack i am hurtfoxglove:I’m sorry :(((((i’ll kiss it better??marins:goddammit alya this is why we’re in quarantinea fluffy (and slightly chaotic) alyanette chat fic because i love them
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 45





	cottagecore

**Author's Note:**

> based on an actual conversation i had with my girlfriend on the cottagecore aesthetic  
> thanks to [sukker_sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar) and [noirshitsuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirshitsuji/pseuds/noirshitsuji) for beta reading this!!

**(17.33)**

**nettenette:** ayo what’s poppin

 **foxxyblogger:** marinette what the fuck

 **nettenette:** sorry give me a sec.

**nettenette has changed their name**

**(17.57)**

**marins:** what up bitch

 **foxxyblogger:** …

 **marins:** is that not better?? I thought it was

 **foxxyblogger:** you know what nvm

 **marins:** no tell meee

 **marins:** it’s not my fault nino made me

 **foxxyblogger:** it’s fine.

 **marins:** just fine?? 🥺😔

 **foxxyblogger:** hush I’m getting there

 **foxxyblogger:** jsyk I prefer to be referred to with my proper title of “grand high bitch”

**foxxyblogger has changed their name**

**grand high bitch:** please and thank u

 **marins:** SJVSBSBN 

**marins:** of course, *bows*

 **grand high bitch:** :))

 **grand high bitch:** okay nvm that notification would be kinda sus

**grand high bitch has changed their name**

**(18.38)**

**foxglove:** a m p l a n t

 **marins:** you’re making it very hard for me to ignore you rn 

**foxglove:** why would you ever want to ignore _this_ how dare :(

 **marins:** toussaint holidays are when I’m meant to catch up on my work

 **marins:** not somehow fall even more behind :(

 **foxglove:** lol rip to you but I’m different 

**marins:** mean. I’m breaking up with you :(

 **foxglove:** lol who said we were even dating

 **foxglove:** wait no I’m kidding-

 **marins:** oh okay you seriously gave me a heart attack i am _hurt_

 **foxglove** : I’m sorry :(((((

 **foxglove:** i’ll kiss it better??

 **marins:** _goddammit alya this is why we’re in quarantine_

 **foxglove:** I mean in my defense-

 **marins:** no-

 **foxglove:** you are physically incapable of looking threatening

 **foxglove:** you’re just babi and I wanna kiss your lil forehead and give you snuggles aah

 **marins:** …

 **marins:** _j a i l_

 **foxglove:** jail for mother?? 😏

 **marins:** …hey do you know how to get in touch with the heroes?? 

**foxglove:** ...why

 **marins:** chat noir may or may not owe me a favour 🙃

 **foxglove:** i think i kind of have an idea of what you’re thinking but im too afraid to ask

 **foxglove:** also I dont wanna accidentally give you material you never thought of 

**marins:** 🙃

 **foxglove:** okay im scared now 

**marins:** good.

 **marins:** now leave me alone and let me start my work its only day 3 I have no energy for this 

**foxglove:** don’t worry, I have loads to do too and I haven’t started yet either

 **marins:** yeah mood

 **foxglove:** plus you do like everything so I’m not surprised tbh

 **marins:** 🖕🖕🖕

**(19.12)**

**foxglove:** so behind its undress

 **foxglove:** *UNREAL DONT YOU DARE-

 **marins:** undress, huh? 😏

 **foxglove:** marinette dupain cheng I swear-

 **marins:** I’m kidding but seriously that me 

**foxglove:** hnn can we just fuck lycee and live in a cottage

 **foxglove:** be ✨peasant ladies of the forest✨

 **foxglove:** we can bake and shit

 **marins:** ohmygod yes COTTAGECORE AESTHETUF LEGGO

 **marins:** you suck at baking tho 👀

 **marins:** still please let this happen

 **foxglove:** I will lEARN!!!

 **foxglove:** it’s gonna happen I just said so :)

 **marins:** yESS

 **foxglove:** awwh you’re so excited about it bless

 **foxglove:** (I am too, these vibes be immaculate)

 **marins:** imagine thooooo

 **foxglove:** the smell of bread and flowers and baby cows

 **marins:** quaint little cottage, soft background music, cute baking montage 😭

 **foxglove:** sEROtoNiN come hither

 **marins:** yes. the baby cow thing is specific tho 

**marins:** can kinda see you as a dairymaid in a past life 👀

 **foxglove:** you know what that’s fair

 **foxglove:** chickens? we’re gonna need eggs

 **marins:** i always associate lambs with it because spring

 **marins:** ooh a milkman

 **foxglove:** omg yes

 **foxglove:** and the milkman knows our names and we give him freshly baked bread

 **foxglove:** and he’s like “thanks _girls_ ” im scream-

 **marins:** yeS

 **marins:** exchanging knitted stuff and loaves of bread for goods

 **marins:** once in a while we go to the village market for special occasions 👀

**(20.31)**

**foxglove:** are you sayin.. village market dates?? 

**foxglove:** because if you are, 👀👀👀👀👀👀

 **marins:** i mean they sound cute so 😊

 **foxglove:** gimme gimme gimme

 **foxglove:** hnnnng I want more ideas for this

**(21.03)**

**marins:** FLOWER CROWNS

 **marins:** and laying in the grass outside on sunny days 

**foxglove:** yeeyeeyee

 **foxglove:** and READING ALOUD TO EACH OTHER I’m- 😭❤️

 **marins:** lullabies too

 **marins:** and picking flowers and looking for berries and nuts in the forest

 **foxglove:** us living off the land like the self sustained bitches we know we can be 😌

 **marins:** yep yep

 **foxglove:** damn is it possible to have a serotonin overload cause I think I’m close

 **marins:** why don’t we find out :)

 **marins:** you reading in one corner and me sewing/knitting across from you

 **marins:** in like a really comfy armchair

 **marins:** we’re sharing a blanket and I may or may not be draping my legs over yours

 **foxglove:** a d o r a b l e 🥺🥺

 **foxglove:** marinette who allowed you to hurt my heart like this- 

**marins:** living the cottage-core lesbian dream 😌

 **marins:** make lianna and alexa from barbie in the diamond castle _proud_

 **foxglove:** p lease I just. give me moree

 **marins:** trying and failing terribly at baking the first few times

 **marins:** (yes it’s all your fault)

 **marins:** singing softly together as we work 

**foxglove:** that’s uwu 🥺

 **marins:** i told you I like fluff 👀

**foxglove: 🥺😭🥰❤️**

**marins:** ASHDHDJSJS THE ENTIRE VILLAGE 

**marins:** WANTS TO HAVE A FRIENDSHIP LIKE OURS 😭😭

 **marins:** they say we’re “friendship goals” and we’re just there like 😔✌️

 **foxglove:** the heteros strike again 😔✌️

 **marins:** hm maybe we could have a few chickens around

 **marins:** im not sure why but I can clearly picture you holding and chasing after one

 **marins:** oh a black cat!!

 **foxglove:** i mean yes but what about your hamster

 **marins:** i want a cat and i wanna name it chouquette :(

 **marins:** you know like the pastry 

**marins:** oH AN AUTUMN COLOURED CAT CALLED CHOUQUETTE IM- 😭❤️

 **marins:** oh nothing I just feel like a cat would be more fitting for us

 **foxglove:** well that was some entertaining spam

 **foxglove:** of course, a cat kinda sells it tbh

 **marins:** floofy

 **foxglove:** it ca t

 **marins:** I mean obviously it depends on the actual cat

 **marins:** cause I would never turn away any cat

 **marins:** but I just really want one that fits the name “chouquette”

 **foxglove:** did you know hearing you go on about your potential future cat is lifesaving

 **foxglove:** you’re adorable please carry on

 **marins:** c a t

 **marins:** that’s it that’s my selling point 

**foxglove:** I’m sold :)

**(21.53)**

**marins:** wait now I’m a little confused

 **marins:** cause it’s a cottage in the woods, do we even still have technology??

 **marins:** I know we won’t need it but 

**marins:** plot bunnies :)

 **foxglove:** that makes it sound like you’ve been planning an au just like this forever

 **marins:** does it?? 🙃

 **foxglove:** anyway 

**foxglove:** i say we do, my internet connection is vital

 **marins:** true,

 **marins:** lol imagine if we just disappeared on adrien and nino they’d cry-

 **marins:** wait no that was meant to be funny but now I made myself sad

 **marins:** I’m sorry hypothetical adrien 

**foxglove:** smh you should be 

**foxglove:** you can’t do that to the literal embodiment of sunshine 

**foxglove:** ~you’re a mean one, marinette~

 **marins:** sjsjJSJJDN I SAID I WAS SORRY

 **foxglove:** not good enough, you’ve scarred hypothetical adrien for life

 **foxglove:** you broke the geneva convention

 **foxglove:** you _will_ be held to account for it

 **marins:** IM SORRY HYPOTHETICAL ADRIEN PLEASE FORGIVE ME ILY 😭😭😭

**(23.57)**

**foxglove:** marinette.

 **foxglove:** as your punishment.

 **foxglove:** the cottagecore aesthetic can no longer be ours.

 **marins:** i- 😭💔

 **marins:** I guess that’s that then

 **foxglove:** im sorry it had to be this way. i really am.

**marins has changed their name**

**angstynette:** brb gonna cry myself to sleep now :)

 **foxglove:** SJSJJDN-

 **angstynette:** how dare you make fun of my pain you’re the one who did this to me

 **foxglove:** that’s exactly why it’s funny

 **angstynette: 🙄** anyway

**foxglove has changed their name**

**blogalicious:** anyway

 **angstynette:** alya what the fUCK-

 **blogalicious:** don’t lie, you love to see it 😉

**angstynette: 🤢🤢🤢🤢**

**angstynette:** I really don’t 

**blogalicious:** _l i e s_

**angstynette has changed their name**

**blogalicious has changed their name**

**lesbianette:** back to the cottagecore aesthetic

 **lesbianette:** because it is still _very much ours I have been punished enough_

 **alys:** that’s fair. go on.

 **lesbianette:** if we did have technology

 **alys:** we do-

 **lesbianette:** IF WE DID HAVE TECHNOLOGY

 **lesbianette:** I want it to be like minimal 

**lesbianette:** because I do wanna curl up on the couch and watch movies with you too

 **alys:** awwwh yes ofc

**(1.48)**

**lesbianette:** wait I just had the best idea

 **lesbianette:** explains anything we have in our cottage that technically shouldn’t be there

 **alys:** go ahead.. 👀👀👀

 **lesbianette:** consider, woodland nymphs take a special liking to us 

**lesbianette:** and bless our cottage with a few magical bits and bobs

 **alys:** :O

 **alys:** you really said *galaxy brain*

 **alys:** wait why do they like us sm tho

 **lesbianette:** because

 **lesbianette:** ga y

 **alys:** good point. 

**lesbianette:** damn imagine we revisit this scene later everytime were stressed

 **lesbianette:** or whatever 

**alys:** oh I’m not gonna do that…

 **alys:** (i am)

 **lesbianette:** I mean I definitely am-

 **lesbianette:** mood

 **alys:** wait shit it’s 2am noras gonna be mad if she catches me

 **lesbianette:** oh shit don’t let me keep you or she’ll beat your ass

 **lesbianette:** good night alya 🥰

 **alys:** night nette :)

 **lesbianette:** ahshsjjs why did I forget my own name-

**Author's Note:**

> yes i stole some of these texts from myself (i like to think im funny)  
> find me on tumblr as [theladyfae ](https://theladyfae.tumblr.com)


End file.
